Kidz Bop Sings VeggieTales
Here's what Razor and Tie co-founders Cliff Chenfeld and Craig Balsam, and Kidz Bop should have done for VeggieTales! This features songs from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? all the way up to Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!. Songs #VeggieTales Theme Song from Silly Little Thing Called Love #God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? #The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? #The New and Improved Bunny Song from Rack, Shack and Benny #Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle #Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs #Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space #Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall #His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? #The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed #I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky #My Teenage Elf from A Chipmunk Christmas #Woody's Song from Toy Story #The Battle is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen #We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking #Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Second Chances from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie #Plugged Up Love from The Star of Christmas #Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea from The Wonderful World of Autotainment/''Pirates' Boatload of Fun'' #Hope's Song from An Easter Carol #I Love Being a Superhero from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale #Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera #Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War #Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #My Baby Elf from Lord of the Beans #Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit #Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie #Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Woody's Round-Up from Toy Story 2 #Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise #Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas #Rock On, Lightyear! from Toy Story 3 #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio #More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty #110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life #When I Think of Easter from T'was the Night Before Easter #Right Where I Belong from The Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy from The Little Drummer Boy #Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men/''If I Sang a Silly Song'' #BFF (Best Friends Forever) from The Penniless Princess #Please Give from The Crisper County Charity #My Aunt Came Back from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose/''Junior's Playtime Songs'' #The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables #It's Life's Story from Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida #My Grown Up Elf from Veggie School Musical #What Good Will This Stay Do? from Gravity Rises #Show Some Respect! from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! #The Silent Parrot from The New Job #I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud from Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough #Happy Tooth Day from The Little House That Stood #Taco from Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco #Finish Strong! from Where's God When I Need Him? #Stuck in a Bear Trap from VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! #Clowning Around from That's What Friends Do #Ease on Down the Road from Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies!/''On the Road with Bob and Larry'' #What Should I Buy? from The Big Beanstalk #Hey Jerb from Jimmeas and Jerb #Drop the Electronic Beat from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 #Lunch Savior from LarryBoy and the Parody Gang #When We Treat God's Creatures from Sheltered and Loved #The Macy's Stomach Blues from It's Their Time #Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Because I Listened from Noah and the Big Rain #The Warriors of the Crisper Dynasty from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #The Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! from The Great Escape! #He Watches Us from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes #Cowbells and Custard from Massproduction Madness #Haggis and Angus from Inspicable Me #Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Together from Celery Night Fever #Flamenco Dancing Peas from Break-It Bob #MNSDBFFL (My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life) from LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! #My Ginger Ale from Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy #Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet #I'm Too Young to Die from MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! #Life on the Farm from Eliwony's Ice #Merry Larry's Dream from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! #What We Have Learned Gallery Kidz Bop Sings VeggieTales back cover.png|Back cover Category:Fanon Works Category:CDs Category:Products Category:VeggieFan2000